Yummy
by Psycho Hippy
Summary: The real reason that Sirius loves chocolate. RLSB onesided. Oneshot. SLASH! Rated for innuendo.


Yummy

Pairings: Sirius/Remus one-sided

Warnings: Slash and slightly creepy tendencies from our dear Mr Padfoot.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did I would be able to buy films instead of having to watch them on youtube…

* * *

Sirius loved chocolate. He loved the way it melted if he held it in his mouth without chewing it. He loved the rich, creamy taste. He loved the smooth texture – like eating silk. He loved the bright wrappers and how it came in all kinds of forms. However, if he was being honest, what Sirius loved most about chocolate was its strange hold on his good friend Remus Lupin.

Only a few people knew about Remus' strange obsession. It embarrassed him and he often said that he didn't want the information to fall into the wrong hands as someone might use his weakness to take advantage of him.

Sirius sometimes did feel a little bit guilty when he used his knowledge of Remus' weakness for his own personal gain (Merlin, he was even starting to sound like Moony…) but only a very little bit. He couldn't help it, and it was all Remus' fault really.

It was all Remus' fault that he looked so damn attractive when he was engrossed in eating chocolate.

It wasn't as if it hurt anyone. Sirius always made sure that they were safely in the dorms or another such place when he gave Moony the chocolate. The lupine boy often protested – it wasn't right for Sirius to give him presents, he spent too much money on him, he had enough chocolate. But there was always an eager, longing look in his eyes even as he tried to reject the treat. Sirius secretly loved that look. He suspected that his own eyes mirrored it during his favourite pastime of Remus-watching.

So he always brushed off Remus' protests and insisted – Remus kept him out of trouble and put up with his idiocy, so why shouldn't he buy him chocolate? Remus always gave in. Then Sirius would watch.

He would watch as Remus slowly unwrapped the chocolate, stripping it completely and lightly brushing it with his long, scarred fingers. How he would look at it, just for a few seconds, savouring the sight of it. Then he'd slowly lift it to his mouth and take a bite – just a tiny one to begin with. His eyes would close in total delight and that pink tongue of his would just peek out from between his lips, teasing him. The next bite would be bigger, and they slowly worked up until the chocolate was gone. Often Remus would make a little 'mmm' noise that did all sorts of crazy things to Sirius' body.

Then, because Remus took so long to eat the chocolate, he invariably had smears of it on his fingers and mouth. So he would slowly run his tongue over his lips, enjoying even these little traces of sweetness. Then each stained finger would be put into his mouth and lovingly cleaned until all traces of chocolate were gone.

At this point, Sirius always excused himself and Remus was always too distracted by his post-chocolate bliss to notice his flushed face and over bright eyes. And so Sirius was able to enjoy the memories, alone, in peace.

Oh yes, Sirius was eternally grateful to whoever invented chocolate. He had even gone so far as to have favourite types of chocolate to watch Remus eat.

The big Honeydukes bars were good because they were so big that Remus always got it all over his hands, which meant more licking. He didn't like the little Magic Stars that you got in packets because they could just be popped into your mouth and no mess afterwards. His ultimate favourite, however, was definitely the dark chocolates with the soft mint filling called 'After Eights'.

Remus had received a whole box of these from his aunt and uncle for his birthday. It was a new type of chocolate for Sirius to watch and he looked forward to it all day.

When Remus finally opened the chocolates, Sirius could see they were thin squares, all laid out like dominoes. There wasn't any wrapping on them, which was slightly disappointing, but when Remus lifted the first square to his mouth and bit into it, white goo oozed out and Sirius couldn't help but notice that looked strangely like…

_Oh Merlin…_

Remus opened his eyes just a fraction and bent his head down to slowly lick off some of the goo that was seeping out of the square where he'd bitten into it. Sirius watched with wide eyes, hardly able to breathe. When Remus had finished the square, he began on another one. And another.

Finally, Remus closed the box and stowed it under his bed. This was normally the part when Sirius would make a break for the bathroom, but he felt as though his limbs were melting, and therefore becoming completely unusable. He just sat and stared at Remus with his mouth slightly open and eyes most definitely glazed over.

"Sirius?" Remus seemed to be coming out of his chocolate trance. "Sirius, what's wrong?"

"Ah…you…" Sirius' brain was overheating and refusing to work. "Um…"

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yes…um…you've got…some of the filling on your…your face."

"Oh. Thanks." That tongue came out and again and slowly, sensually removed the white mark from those lips. Remus smiled happily at him.

"I love those. They're my favourites."

_Mine too…_Sirius' brain was slowly coming to life again.

"Uh…I've, um…gotta go…to the bathroom."

Later, when James wrinkled his nose at the chocolates and declared that he didn't know how Moony could like dark chocolate, Sirius defended them fervently. After Eights were the best chocolates ever invented. Ever.

* * *

This came to me on Sunday when I was offered After Eights but all I could think of was 'The filling reminds me so much of…" Yeah. I didn't eat any. Anyways, thanks for reading! Love xxx 


End file.
